Ebony Scar
"What is wrong with you two?!"- Ebony shocked to see her sisters protect their mother Ebony Scar is the daughter of Morrigan the Celtic triple Goddess of War, Death and Strife. She is a Rebel as she knows war isn't the answer. Her weapon is a longsword rapier called Plutonic. She no longer attends Ever After High and was taking refuge in New Troy along with the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, she settles down in the human world as a journalist. Personality On the surface Ebony is taciturn, sharp tongued and blunt, most likely due to her harsh upbringing. But on the inside she's got a heart of gold, a will to live and an empathetic and generous soul. But as the daughter of Morrigan, she has a subconscious blood-lust which shuns. Going against her very own nature and dealing with Abandoned Child Syndrome and PTSD. Appearance Ebony has piercing green eyes and waist length black hair which is often tied into a messy ponytail with bangs covering her right eye which is where her scar is located. Her standard outfit consists of a black tube top underneath a green and grey hoodie vest, black belts along her arms and chest, grey jeans and she wears black and greyish green sneakers. For training she wears a black sports bra with green highlights, net arm covers, black shorts and bandages around her arms. In season 2 she now wears a mesh shirt over her tube top and her hoodie vest is unzipped and she wears a black corset belt. Abilities Ebony is skilled at fencing and using revolvers. She picked up advanced kenpo from Shaolin and jujustu from Arashi and she specializes in disarming and limb breaking. She often combines her weapon use with her own powers. She has the ability to create rune stones that can either be used for torture, absorbing and deflecting attacks, absorbing kinetic energy or creating energy barriers. She also has the ability to create glyphs which she often uses to summon monsters of rune stone, use as platforms or create push and pull forces. She's also really good at writing and became a journalist after the final battle. How she fits into her myth Morrigan once fell in love with a human soldier and had triplet daughters with him named Corvide, Tyria and Ebony but he died during a war. This caused the goddess to become grief striken but she decided to use this new found desire for vengeance to train her daughters. Though they each received harsh treatment, the triplets pushed on and Morrigan began to favor the oldest 2 triplets, Corvide and Tyria but distaste for Ebony the youngest and the runt of the litter. Not only that but Ebony inherited most of her father's facial features thus deepening Morrigan's distaste for the girl. She would constantly be abused if she is not up to her mother's standards and often put through vigorous testing to show if is truly worth keeping alive. Years rolled by and Morrigan's treatment of Ebony got worse sometimes even 'fondling' with her, while her sisters would watch sadistically. She was forced to fight an enchanted suit of armor after taking a beating, this gave her her signature scar on her eye. She was eventually forced to come to EAH. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Celtic Mythology